winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 805
Orion's Secret is the fifth episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx use their Cosmix power to boost up the Lumens and let Peripla out of the black hole. While the Specialists are in charge of tracking down a mysterious ruby thief who landed on Peripla, the Winx will have to face an asteroid monster sent by Valtor. The ruby thief turns out to be Orion, a star scientist determined to save his planet at all costs, Prometia. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *By converging their powers to the Lumens, the Winx manage to escape from the black hole created by Valtor. *Sky continues his surprise picnic for Bloom, and they reconcile after dancing together in the stars. *The Winx continues to perform their concert. Meanwhile, Orion manages to steal the ruby that helps light up the Core of Peripla. *The Specialists chases after Orion, while the Winx face off against Valtor's Asteroid Monster. *The Winx manage to defeat Valtor's Asteroid Monster. At the same time, the Specialists successfully captures Orion and returns to ruby back to the Core of Peripla. *Orion reveals that he comes from Prometia and his reasons for stealing the rubies from the stars. Thus, the Winx decides to help him. Debuts Characters *Asteroid Monster Locations *Prometia *Iridia (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Enemies **Valtor **Obscurum **Asteroid Monster *The Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nex *Human **Orion Minor Characters *Lumens **Peripla's Lumens **Unnamed Captain **Dorana (mentioned) Spells Used *Cosmix Power - Used by the Winx to give a power boost to the Lumens. *Sonic Shake - Used by Musa against the Asteroid Monster. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Insert Songs *I Love The Music Background Music *Valtor's Theme *Winx Rising Up Together *Goodbye My Friends *Children of Nature *The Magic World of Winx *Irresistible Winx *We're Magic All the Way Script *3Beep Trivia *When the Winx are performing on stage, reused scenes from the previous concerts can be seen from the first and fourth episodes with some background alterations. *This marks the first episode in this season which does not feature any transformation sequences, although it was done off-screen in this episode. Easter Eggs *Bloom and Sky dancing together in the stars is a reference to the ballet dancing scene from "Battle for the Infinite Ocean". *Musa's Cosmix spell used in this episode is a reference to her Bloomix spell, Infinite Echo, in which she launches her attack in the same pose as the aforementioned spell. Mistakes *There are times where Flora's wings are incorrectly colored as yellow, which is when the Winx converge their powers to the Lumens and when attacking the Asteroid Monster. *When the Winx converge their powers against the Asteroid Monster, a part of Aisha's wings are cut off. Cosmix Power 805 5.png|Flora's wings are incorrectly colored as yellow. Winx 805 Mistake.png|And again. Winx 805 Mistake 2.png|Aisha's wings are cut off. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes